Light in the Abyss
by white pedal
Summary: The Summon's Division had gotten word that there was a homicide in the field's of Hokkaido, so Tsuzuki and Hisoka go investigate. Thing's start to get out of hand when they see a pentagram at the crime scene, was it a Satanic ritual gone wrong, or is there something else at play?


_**I've been a fan of "Descendants of Darkness" for a while and I absolutely loved the plot, the story and the relationship between Tsuzuki and Hisoka. And I've been thinking a lot about those character's real backgrounds, they don't really give us that much information about Hisoka's full past or Tsuzuki's. Which is why I decided to make this fic based on some idea's that I had. I know it's an old anime and no one really remembers it or might have seen it since it's from the late 90's-early 2000. But if there are fans out there, feel free to leave a review for this:)**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Descendant's of Darkness, if I did that would be really really awesome.**_

* * *

_Since the dawn of time, the world had always been to war. Humans have went to battle for glory, to obtain the spoils of war and even to protect the ones they loved from their enemies. They believed that God was on their side and prayed to him to help them achieve victory over their enemies and end the war so they can return home safely._

_What they don't realize, is that they are part of another war. The war between Heaven and Hell. And God is on no one's side._

_From the day a human is born, Angel's and Demons would fight one another to have that human's soul during its lifetime. The Angel's would try to guide the human's to righteousness and to do good will when they are still alive so they can go to Heaven, while the Demon's would try to tempt the human's to do sin and commit evil in the world so their souls would be damned to Hell for all eternity._

_It's not just a war, it is a competition between them to see which side's gets the most souls. From how many human's have become Angel's to how many human's have become Demon's after death. While human's fight for glory, riches and freedom. Angels and Demon's fight to get more soldiers of their own._

_They fight for your soul._

_Luckily the wars come to a halt when it starts to get out of control. But in time when an incident occurs from one side that brings problems to the other, there will be a declaration of war once again._

* * *

The sky was black and cloudy. All was quiet in a field far from civilization, where the wind blew through the grass and the wolf howled in the lonely night.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

A woman was screaming as she was being dragged by two men in dark cloaks in the field. In the distance was an ominous glow, where four more people were also dressed in dark cloaks and were holding lite torches. They stood in a circle as they waited for the woman.

"What are you doing!? Let me go!" Pleaded the woman as she was on the brink of tears.

The two men didn't say a word. They reached the others and the shoved the woman in the middle, she looked up in panic and she felt something on the ground. She picked up what looked like dark sand, she looked down and saw that somethings was drawn below her. It was a circle with a strange star in the middle.

A bearded old man stood in front of her and raised his arms, "Oh Satan! Lord of Hell and prince of darkness! We have brought you this virgin as a sacrifice in your honor! Let her untainted blood satisfy you and prove our loyalty to you! In exchange we call upon one of your Demon's to rise from the fiery pits of Hell to serve us in our quest to conquer the earth, where you shall finally rise and take your rightful place as ruler and we shall bow down before you as our king!" he shouted.

One of the cloaked men gave the older man a dagger and looks at the girl. She was completely terrified as she trembled were she was, on her knee's and her eyes were teary as she started crying furiously.

"No! Don't do this please! Spare me I'm begging you!" She pleaded.

As the man lifted the dagger, a strong wind blew through them and put out the fire on the torches. The cloaked people stopped and looked around in the darkness, everything became quiet but the men were irritated.

"What is this!?" demanded the older man.

As they looked around, the woman tried to escape. Only to be caught by one of the men, "Where do you think you're going!?"

"Get off of me!" the woman slapped the man.

Soon the other man punched her and pinned her down, she screamed and kicked at him to get him off but he was too strong for her.

"Leave me alone!"

"We can't let you go, we need a sacrifice! And you are going to be-"

He became silent, the woman was confused. She looked down and to her horror, she saw a sword piercing through the man's stomach and was bleeding fast. He started to suffocate and hold his stomach as he got off the woman, he started to cough up blood and screamed in agonizing pain, the other members were alarmed and horrified as they saw the dying man on the ground.

"Hey! What is-" another member was cut off as he was risen into the air by the throat and screamed.

There were sounds of flesh being ripped apart and screaming from the other man. It stopped and everything became silent once again, only for something to be dropped near the woman and she paled.

She screamed as she saw the dismembered body next to her and got up. Everyone started to panic.

"We got to get out of here!" said one of the men as he tried to run.

He suddenly stopped as something pierced through his body, his body slid off the sword and fell to the ground.

Horrified screams were carried on by the wind through the fields, until there was dead silence.

Dead, bloody bodies were circled around the Pentagon as the sword sheathed in the moonlight, covered in crimson red blood.

* * *

_**So another murder case is about to be opened! Yeah I know this chapter was short. But there will be more coming soon, get ready!**_

_**R&R**_


End file.
